1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive power transmission system that is suitable for automobile drive systems in which a dry clutch that disconnects the transmitting of drive power is installed in a sealed space.
2. Background Information
In the past, hybrid drive power transmission systems have been known in which the engine, the motor and clutch unit, and the accelerator unit are in a linked connection. With the motor and clutch unit, a dry multi-plate clutch is disposed inside the electric motor. Specifically, a clutch hub that is linked to the output shaft of the engine, a clutch drum to which a rotor of an electric motor is fixed, and which is linked to the input shaft of the transmission, and a dry multi-plate clutch that is interposed between the clutch hub and clutch drum are provided (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-151313).